marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 16
| StoryTitle1 = The Graveyard Shift Part One: The Late, Late Mr. Parker | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker1_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist1_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis1 = In the reptile house of the Central Park Zoo, Spider-Man is battling Iguana and various crocodiles. Iguana tries to hypnotize Spider-Man but his special lenses don't allow it. He then tackles Spidey out of the reptile house and Peter gets a call from his Aunt May. May tells Peter she hasn't seen him in days and asks him if he and Anna Maria are coming to dinner, making him realize she still thinks they are dating. Jay reminds May that Peter is having an important presentation today and May says goodbye. Peter then gets a call from Anna, much to Iguana's annoyance. Anna asks Peter where is he as they need him for a meeting and that he was gone for days. He tells her he was hopping dimensions fighting for his life. Sajani takes the phone and tells Peter that the prison contract was his idea and she won't talk in favor of a project she doesn't believes in. Peter tells her that he is sorry for being late, but that he won't apologize for the project after what the Goblin and his goons did to the city and what happened with Electro when his powers where out of control; telling her they need to not only sweep the problem, but to solve it. He insists that many have changed into something monstrous and need their compassion, ironically beating the Iguana at the same time. Sajani tells him to go there and tell that to those who matter as they are next after Alchemax. Defeating and webbing Iguana, he swings away to the meeting knowing that Alchemax gaining influence is worse than the cycle of battling guys like Iguana and waiting for them to break out of prision. In the meeting, Liz Allan tries to convince the board members of choosing Alchemax to build their new prison, showing them her brother Mark, the former Molten Man, having been depowered and now working as their head of security. After they finish, Liz taunts Sajani and Anna. Sajani points out that Alchemax employed the Green Goblin for months but Tiberious reminds them that Parker's Industries founder isn't even there just as Peter arrives. Liz tells him he hasn't changed since High School, and he always got late to class. Peter points out he still was the valedictorian and he will also pull this off before going to the meeting. Liz admits that Peter always found a way to snatch victory and wishes they could stop his plans, which Mark and Tiberius overhear. Later, both of them arrive at the Slide-Away Casino, the Black Cat's hideout. Tiberius is reluctant in trusting one of the criminals in there since he doesn't want a loose cannon. Mark tells him he knows some of them and that they are professionals and the man they come for specializes on this. The Black Cat's goons take the Ringer to the Back Room as Max and Tiberius contract the Ghost. He asks them if they want to sabotage or steal plans from Parker Industries but Mark tells him that they need Parker permanently out of business, which he agrees to do. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * * ** ** ** * Other Characters: * * * * * ** * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ***** ***** ***** Items: * * * Events: * | StoryTitle2 = Repossession Part 1 of 3: Stolen Memories | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Writer2_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler2_1 = Humberto Ramos | Inker2_1 = Victor Olazaba | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer2_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Synopsis2 = In the Slide-Away Casino, Melter and Killer Shrike take Ringer to the back room. Black Cat shows him various items and tells him that even she can't steal everything and sometimes must pay for them, and asks him how is she supposed to do that when nobodies like him don't pay her weekly cut. Ringer tells her he didn't pay because he was captured by Silk, owed the Spot for getting him out of jail, and had to pay the Tinkerer for new equipment. He reminds Felicia that they worked some jobs together and remembers her having a heart, appealing to the old Felicia for compassion. She hesitates long enough for the Ringer to attack them, hitting Felicia in her arm before she takes him down. She tells him he will make three times the cut and will also serve as an example, having Killer Shrike and Melter beat him up. Felicia is surprised Ringer could tag her as she normally is more lucky. She wonder if it was luck to remind her of who she is now and tests her luck with one of the casino's machines and wins. She notices that lately the harder she listens to the part of her that tells her not to let anyone put her down, the more her luck gets off the charts. She remembers her life in the elite class before she lost it all. The Melter and Killer Shriek bring in Ringer and Felicia tells him to spread the word that no one steals from her. Meanwhile in the auction, Jay and May retire as a lady is determined to buy all of the items. The items in the auction are the possessions of the Black Cat, who plans to steal her life back. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** Villains: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicit = • Spider-Verse is over, but that doesn’t mean Peter Parker is safe. • Someone (or something) has invaded Parker Industries and is targeting its staff! • But how? Parker Industries’ security can keep out any living thing?! | Notes = | Trivia = * Ghost was last seen in Dark Avengers #183 * The Mark Raxton incarceration of Molten Man was last seen in Amazing Spider-Man #582 | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included